


A Ringtone

by dykeadellic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/pseuds/dykeadellic
Summary: Funny how perfectly the universe works out sometimes. All because of one ringtone.





	A Ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to archeryandeyeliner for the beta!

Alec was doing his grocery shopping, ignoring the world as he debated on which breakfast shake to get. He rarely had time to eat in the mornings when he had work. Being a paralegal did that to you. He was constantly flying around the office doing something for someone to make their lives easier while his was made harder in the same breath. Honestly, after all the case building he’d done, you’d have thought the company would give him a raise.

But he had enough money to live on his own and pay the bills. Plus groceries, of course. Which is what he was trying to do before the very attractive man came down the aisle. But Alec wasn’t dumb. He’d just gotten out of a relationship with Andrew. Dating was so not in the cards right now.

So Alec resumed his internal battle of which breakfast shake to get, picking them both up and looking over the labels. Alec had almost decided on the protein shake instead of the calorie cutter shake, when the person—the attractive man—on the other side of the aisle had their phone go off. And it was Alec’s song.

Without thinking, Alec started to hum with it, softly singing, “This is where we come alive. Out of the shadows and into the light. Pray to the unknown…”

“This is where we come alive. You like Ruelle?” the attractive man asked Alec, pocketing his phone.

Alec shrugged. “I like a lot of music. Can’t really narrow myself down to any one genre or artist. But I like what I’ve heard of her stuff, yeah. She’s got such an earthy voice.”

“She does, doesn’t she? I’m Magnus, by the way,” he said as he extended his hand for Alec to take. They shook hands and Alec couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

“I’m Alexander. Or Alec. But never Alex,” he responded, making sure his handshake was firm. He wanted to leave a good impression on this beautiful, golden skinned man.

“Noted, Alexander. Were you lucky enough to see her last week when she was in Times Square?” Magnus asked casually, and Alec shook his head.

“I’m a paralegal, so I do all the case building and my law firm has a pretty heavy case to deal with right now. Couldn’t get the time off,” he shrugged.

“Well that’s disappointing. But work seems to always come first. It was a good show. My best friend Catarina and I went with her daughter, Madzie. Very kid friendly. Do you have kids?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t even have a boyfriend right now. I don’t think I’m ready for kids quite yet.”

Magnus nodded, giving him an appraising look. “It takes a real man to admit he isn’t ready for children yet. The single parent life is hard the way it is. Being a single, gay parent? So much harder.”

“Do you have kids?” Alec found himself asking.

Magnus shook his head and said, “The closest I came was adopting Madzie, but Catarina fell in love with her and I just wasn’t ready. But I get to be the cool uncle, so it all works out in the end.”

“I believe it does. So tell me, Magnus, since you know all about me now, where do you work?” Alec asked, trying very hard not to drop his eyes to Magnus’ lips.

“I own the club, Pandemonium,” Magnus answered immediately.

“Always wanted to go there,” Alec said, “But I could never manage to get in.”

“What’s your last name? I’ll put you on the list and give you my number so that way you can get in. It’d be a shame not to see that pretty face in my club,” Magnus teased.

“Alec Lightwood. And here,” Alec said as he handed over his phone, thanking the gods above for letting him get this beautiful man’s number. “Program your number in. I wouldn’t even know how to spell Magnus.”

Magnus chuckled and gracefully took the phone and with a few quick taps, Alec had his phone number.

“So should I expect you tonight or do you have to work?” Magnus asked as he leaned against his grocery cart.

“No, I’m off today and tomorrow. I’ll make an appearance just for you,” Alec promised.

“I look forward to seeing you, Alexander,” Magnus said with a smile before walking away. 

Alec grabbed the protein shake, a smile still on his face, and headed to the checkout. Tonight was going to be interesting.

!~!~!~!

Alec was nervous as he stood outside of Pandemonium, tattoos exposed for once. He usually covered up all but his neck one, as there was no real way to hide that one. It was a deflect rune, meant as a reminder to block negativity from those surrounding him. But tonight, the tattoos on his arms were exposed as he wore a black v-neck shirt and denim jeans. 

“Hi, I’m Alec—or Alexander—Lightwood. Magnus said he’d put me on the list.”

The bouncer glanced down the list and nodded, gesturing for Alec to enter through the door. It really had been that simple. 

Pandemonium was huge and unlike any club Alec had ever seen. Even though it was only ten, there was a crowd of people at the bar. There were cages with people—men and women—dancing in them. The lights were enough to make you go blind. In the back—or was it the front?—of the club was a band playing tunes, which Alec thought had to be the coolest thing ever.

Alec made his way to the bar, ordering a shot of tequila from the green-eyed woman who was working most of the bar faster than the other bartenders could.

“Is Magnus here yet?” Alec asked as the set the band was doing ended.

“It depends on who's asking,” she said cheekily. 

“Alec Lightwood. I kind of met him at the grocery store and he said he’d get me in. Which obviously he did. I just wanted to… thank him,” Alec said with a smile, hoping to appease the woman and find out where the man that had not left his thoughts was at.

“Okay, that’s kind of cute. Well,” the woman leaned in, lips at his ear and said, “You didn’t hear it from me, but at the other end of this club there is a VIP booth. Tell them Maia sent you. You’ll get right in. And good luck, grocery store boy. Cutest story if I ever heard one.”

And with that she was on to the next customer, mixing up a rum and coke.

Alec downed his shot of tequila, figuring he’d need the liquid courage and headed off to the opposite side of the bar. At the very back was a section that did indeed say VIP and a quick glance told Alec that Magnus wasn’t there. So where was he?

Alec pulled out his phone, debating on whether or not to, before he sent Magnus a text saying he was there. The reply was almost instant.

**Go to the VIP section and tell them who you are. They’ll let you upstairs where I—and the real party—am at.**

Alec couldn’t help but laugh as he did just as Magnus told him.

“Right this way, Mr. Lightwood,” the bouncer said as he escorted Alec into a door-frame he’d missed. Alec took the stairs up, pausing towards the top, wondering what he was doing. He didn’t need to jump into anything. He and Underhill had just broken up. 

But there was something about Magnus that made the breath in him catch. He was beautiful. From his amber eyes, to his delicate lips, to the bulging biceps he hadn’t been hiding when they met. And Alec knew that if he didn’t do this, if he backed out, he would greatly regret it. And Alec Lightwood didn’t live a life of regret.

So Alec went the rest of the way up the stairs to see a group of attractive men—and women—gathered around Magnus, who wore some ridiculously cute blue outfit, with blue in his hair to match. Alec walked right over, ignoring everyone but Magnus.

“You actually came,” Magnus mused.

“Was I not supposed to?” Alec asked, a redhead smirking in his peripheral. 

“Well I had hoped, but hoping doesn’t always turn out so well for me. But here, let me introduce you to everyone,” Magnus said.

The redhead was Clary. The blond dude on her arm was Jace. The bouncer who looked skinny was Lorenzo. The other male redhead was Jonathan. The man with leaves tattooed on his face was Meliorn. It was all a lot to remember, but Alec figured he’d learn everyone’s name before the night was out. Or at least he hoped.

“We have a private bar up here,” Magnus said as he guided Alec to it. “Jordan here will get you whatever you want. It’s on the house.”

Alec ordered another tequila shot and the next thing he knew, he was dancing with Magnus as though they were the only two there. He hadn’t noticed that the other guests had left them to their own devices. He was so enraptured with Magnus that a bomb could have gone off and he wouldn’t have noticed. 

“So, Alexander, tell me about yourself,” Magnus commanded softly when they took a break from dancing. This time Alec ordered a water.

“What do you want to know?”

“Well, for starters, why is such a sexy man like you single?” Magnus asked.

“I could ask the same thing,” Alec teased.

“Ah, deflecting. Tell me and I’ll tell you,” Magnus promised.

“I just broke up with my now ex, Andrew. He was my college sweetheart. He admired me for being out and we ended up casually dating, but as good of friends as we were, it always felt like something was missing. We just didn’t have that spark, you know? And I loved him, but I wasn’t in love with him. So I ended it. He deserves to find someone whose heart beats wildly for him and that someone just isn’t me,” Alec explained, a bit more forthcoming due to the booze.

Magnus was nodding as he said, “Leaving the comfortable can be hard sometimes, but to save him more heartbreak is admirable. I’ve been single for two years since I broke up with my last ex. Just didn’t feel like dating. It’s… tiresome. Everyone expects to be showered with gifts because I own a club. I don’t think anyone I’ve dated since opening this club has bought me a gift. It’s a two way street, you know?”

Alec nodded. “All relationships are give and take and people need to realize that if they want a relationship to work. But too many people want to do just the bare minimum and like my mom says, ‘that shit don’t fly with Lightwoods.’”

Magnus laughed. “Your mother sounds amazing.”

“Oh, she is. She is everyone’s mother. Don’t have a mom? She’ll adopt you. She’ll adopt everyone,” Alec confessed.

“Does she know you’re…” Magnus began but obviously didn’t want to use the wrong sexuality.

“Gay. Yeah, she does. She is so supportive of me. She came to Pride with me one year and had five women try to get her number. She’s stunning and radiates love and she wants her children to do the same,” Alec rambled on. 

Alec didn’t drink. Ever. He was always so busy with work and when he wasn’t, there was Sunday dinner with the family. Izzy was in recovery so she couldn’t drink and Alec refused to show up hungover. So the last time Alec had drank had been about a year ago. So Alec, at that moment, realized he was probably drunk. He also realized he wanted to kiss Magnus, hard. He was an Indonesian god, if they had those. All amber eyes and glowing skin. And Alec had the strong desire to know what he tasted like. 

Alec set his glass down, grabbed Magnus by his collar and kissed him for everything he was worth. Alec wanted to write sonnets to Magnus’ mouth. To the way Magnus’ hands crept up under Alec’s shirt. To the way they were both groaning and rubbing against one another, trying to gain friction.

“Come home with me,” Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth. Alec didn’t hesitate to say yes. He had no way of knowing this would be the most mindblowing sex he had ever had, that Magnus would fit inside him perfectly, that they both would switch so both got to top. He had no clue that he’d be up until four a.m. worshipping Magnus’ body.

He also had no way of knowing that Magnus would wake Alec with a nervous smile as he laid out breakfast in bed. And Alec would smile that lazy grin of his and kiss Magnus. That every day at lunchtime, Magnus would bring food to Alec’s job. That in two weeks, he would be introducing Magnus to his family as his boyfriend. He certainly had no way of knowing that they’d vacation to Japan together, where Alec would get Magnus a protection charm; the first gift Magnus had received from someone he was dating in years. There were no signs that this man was his soulmate that night, but Alec still didn’t hesitate to say it. 

Funny how perfectly the universe works out sometimes. All because of one ringtone.


End file.
